


Dominant Chris

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Dom Chris, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Chris tells you what he wants
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 3





	Dominant Chris

“I want to watch you take off your clothes.” Chris growled out.

You’d been a brat all day, and Chris was fed up with it. A fiery heat flushed your face as you pouted. Chris shook his head.

“The more you resist, the worse your punishment will be, kitten. Now, take off your clothes!”

Immediately you started throwing off your clothes. You knew once Chris was like this, there was nothing stopping him from giving you the fucking of your life. And you loved every minute of it.

Once you were naked, Chris punished you in the best way possible and almost made you cum from it. He teased you for being so close, making you plead for him to fuck you. And when Chris did, the orgasm was mind blowing.


End file.
